Over the years various food containers have been devised to display food in an attractive manner while also providing a functional vessel to dispense food. At times it may be desirable to elevate the container to provide a heat source under the container while aesthetically displaying food within the container. A wire frame may be utilized to elevate the container a desired distance above the heat source. The container may be modified to couple in mating relation with the wire frame. At times, serving food from the container may require a separate ladle, however scooping food from the container may lead to inconsistent serving sizes and may also result in unintentional spills. Alternatively, containers with spouts have been devised, however when multiple containers are stacked for stowage, the containers require additional height to accommodate stacked containers.